The present invention relates to a lamp assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lamp assembly for a vehicle that adjusts the intensity of light, when irradiated in an undesired direction, through a simple structure.
In general, a vehicle is provided with various lamps for illuminating various areas around and within the vehicle. These lamps allow a driver to easily identify objects within the periphery of the vehicle when the vehicle is driven at night, and provide a signal function that informs other drivers or persons around the vehicle of a driving state of the vehicle. For example, a head lamp, a fog lamp, and the like are mainly provided for the purpose of providing light, and a turn signal lamp, a tail lamp, a brake lamp, a side marker, and the like are provided for the purpose of signaling. In general, as the lamp for a vehicle, a light source such as a halogen lamp or a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp are commonly used.
Recently, however, as the light source, light emitting diodes have started to be used in lamp assembly. These light emitting diodes have a color temperature of about 5,500 K, which is close to a color temperature of sun light, so as to reduce eye strain that causes fatigue. In addition, light emitting diodes minimize the size of the lamp that is required thus increasing the degree of design freedom of the lamp, and also increasing the economic efficiency because light emitting diodes typically have a semi-permanent lifespan.
That is, an attempt has been made to overcome a complicated configuration of the lamp and increased process steps in the related art by introducing the light emitting diode into the lamp assembly. As a result, there is a tendency to overcome reduced lifespan of the lamps by using the light emitting diode as well as reduce the amount of space required by the light source in the lamps.
In particular, lamps for a vehicle may be configured of a plurality of lamp assemblies for a vehicle, which are arranged in one direction, in accordance with a layout thereof or a quantity of light, and may use a non-circular-shaped lens in order to prevent structural interference between the lamp assemblies of the vehicle, which are adjacent to each other.
Here, when a lens has a non-circular shape, the amount of light emitted in a lateral side direction of the lens, among the light emitted from the lens, is increased so that the light emitted from the respective lamp assemblies for a vehicle may affect another adjacent lamp assembly within the vehicle, and therefore. As such, light interference is often prevented by using a bezel or a separate member.
However, when the bezel or the separate member is utilized, the configuration becomes complicated and manufacturing costs are increased, and therefore, a method is required which may simplify the configuration and prevent the light interference between the lamp assemblies for a vehicle due to the light emitted from each of the lamp assemblies for a vehicle.